merlin_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mermaids
Mermaids, also known as sirens and merfolk, are mysterious creatures from the sea. They are immortal, cold blooded beings that can spend eternity, swimming in the depths of the seas and oceans. Though they appear beautiful and innocent, they posses no souls and their hearts are said to be as cold as the Northern seas. Characteristics Many sailors fear mermaids as they are famous for enticing mortal men into the sea and causing sailors to wreck their ships on the pointed rocks. Many a mortal has been fooled by the mermaid's deceitful beauty, unaware of the siren's sly and manipulative nature. Though they can enchant mortals and other immortal beings with ease, they are more than capable of sinking even the mightiest galleon. Another reason they are feared is that, because of their immortality, no one and nothing can kill them, making them impossible for ordinary mortals to defeat. Mermaids are often associated floods, storms and typhoons. Mermaids can also be benevolent granting wishes, magical powers and fortune to those who help them. Some mermaids have been known to rescue drowning humans. Though many merfolk are cold hearted, they are capable of falling in love. After a few centuries, a mermaid will grow curious about the world ashore and her heart will grow warm. When a mermaid's heart grows warm, she will desire love, a soul and a human companion to love. If a human confesses his love for a mermaid, she will gain the power to move between worlds, a mermaid in the sea and a human on land. However, because of their unpredictable nature and dark history, earning a man's love is no easy tasks. Their are many legends of mermaids sacrificing their lives in the ocean for the chance to find love. Relationships between mermaids and humans often end badly and usually result in death such as the tales of The Little Mermaid and Ondina. Mermaids are very rare beings. Whenever a mermaid is spotted or their are reports of them living near by, wizards, witches and hunters try and capture them. A mermaid's blood has the power to increase a being's lifespan, heal wounds and sicknesses and save a person from dying. Mermaid blood can enhance a creature's natural senses and can make even the most ancient of beings feel young and strong. A mermaid's tears are extremely valuable and are sought after by many beings. A siren's tear can grant a person immortality, gift a person with eternal youth and an arrested aging process. Mermaid tears can also effect land, transforming dead wastelands into lush, fertile farmland. Land affected by mermaid tears will never suffer from plague, famine or plight. However, mermaids, unlike humans, barely ever shed a single tear. A siren's scales can give a person the power to breathe and survive underwater and allows them to swim like fish. Personality Mermaids are cold blooded, cunning aquatic beings. They are sly, untrustworthy and manipulative. Mermaids are aware of the effects their beauty and voices have on men and use this to help them with their own goals. Mermaids are famed for their vanity. Mermaids love admiring their reflections. They are also jealous beings and will punish anyone who says that they are more beautiful than a mermaid. Mermaids are proud beings who believe that they are the most beautiful of all creatures. Mermaids like to establish their superiority among other creatures. Most sirens, harbour a strong hatred towards humans and will drown them without hesitation. Mermaids also distrust women who are immune to their powers of enchantment. Mermaids will only trust someone if they can control their minds and will. If a mermaid is trapped on land or is in trouble, she will pretend to be good, using her innocent looks to make people trust her. Many mermaids washed ashore fool humans into thinking they are harmless, even offering them wishes. However, a mermaid will often go back on her side of the bargain and will attempt to drown that peron. Though they appear cold, mermaids care deeply for each other. The only time a mermaid will not try to establish her superiority is among her fellow merfolk. If one is hurt, the others will protect her. Mermaids often travel in groups called schools. They often migrate in large groups across the seas and oceans. When a mermaid's heart has warmed up, she will become more caring, more gentle and less vain and vicious. Mermaids will only fall in love once. Physical Appearence Mermaids have the upper bodies and faces of beautiful mortal maidens and the tails of shimmering fish. The average siren as long silky hair, a willowy figure, glossy, soft skin flecked with tiny fine scales and deep-as-the-ocean eyes. A mermaid's skin is glossy and can be many hues of white, brown, black, blue or green among other colours. Mermaid flesh is as cold as a fish and may have a pearly blue, green, silver or gold parlour. Their glossy hair and slanted eyes can be many different shades. A siren's fish-like tail is long, thin and covered in many multicoloured scales. Their flukes are similar to dolphins. Fish scales cover their shoulders, chests and stomachs as well as their tails. Merfolk have thin webbing between their fingers. Powers and Abilities Magic *As immortals, mermaids posses infinate lifespans and an arrested aging process. Mermaids posses eternal youth and beauty. Mermaids are immune to all poisons, natural and supernatural diseases. They are also rapid healers. A mermaid's wounds seem to heal almost instantly They have a high resistence against most magic and weapons used against them seem to dissolve. Mermaids are true immortals and can only forefeit their immortality if they choose to. *Mermaids have the power to manipulate water and other liquids. Merpeople can create water out of thin air, turn it into a gel or glass-like substance, project it and cause it to rise. Mermaids can also summon typhoons, tsunamis, whirlpools, tidal waves large enough to swallow castles, huge floods and powerful currents strong enough to drag large ships down to the seabed. *Merfolk can control the forces of weather. They can create huge chaotic storms, tsunamis, hurricanes and typhoons. Merpeople can also control certain aspects of storms such as wind, clouds, lightning, thunder and rain. *All mermaids are gifted with beautiful voices. Their voices contain magical powers . Their voices can put men under a powerful infatuation spell. Under this spell, men will never leave the mermaid and will even follow a mermaid into the depths of the sea. Mermaids can also hypnotise humans similar to the lamia. When under the enchantment, people will do anything the mermaid wants, even suicide. *Mermaids posses powerful voices. A mermaid's shriek can instantly shatter glass from miles away. Their voices can also harm other beings. A siren's shriek can knock people unconscious or even kill them. Mermaids are immune to each other's voices. *When a human confesses his love to a mermaid, she will gain the ability to gain legs and walk on land when her tail is dry. In this form, mermaids look just like other human beings and can breathe air as well as a human. However, if a mermaid gets wet when on land, she will instantly transform back into a mermaid. *Mermaids have the power to grant wishes. Unlike genies, mermaids have rules. They cannot grant immortality, destroy the laws of nature of unleash certain forces such as the dullahan. Mermaids may grant wishes if someone helps them. Abilities *Mermaids posses heightened speed and agility. When submerged in water, mermaids can move faster than any other sea creature or vessel. Merpeople can swim for days without rest. They can also incase their bodies in bubbles, allowing them to swim faster. With their strong tails, merfolk can leap high out of the water like dolphins. Mermaids have the power to teleport to other sources of water by swimming through water. *Sirens can breathe and speak perfectly underwater in fresh and saltwater with ease. Their voices, singing and screams are undeminished by water. *Mermaids can communicate with and understand all forms of sealife. Like fish, they can tell what a fish's age is and if it is male or female. Some merfolk can also summon sea creatures such as sharks, dolphins or even krakens. Mermaids can sense if a sea creature is dangerous of safe. They are also capable of communicating with land and air creatures. Weaknesses Mermaids depend on water for survival. The further and longer a mermaid is away from a source of water, the weaker she will become. If they dry out completely, she will shrivel up, becoming hard and dry. When this happens, she will hibernate and will only awaken if she comes in contact with water. Mermaids are vulnerable on land. When on dry land, a mermaid looses the ability to manipulate water and weather. However, if they are in any source of water, or are near the ocean, they will regain their magic. Mermaids are slow on land. Category:Merlin